Crimson Terminator Unit, Version One
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: You had clowns, a chicken man, and a bossy female; what else could you need? Well you could add a pair of shades, a wicked leather jacket, a touch of makeup and POOF! You have the first CTU, real name Hunter 'Brooding Idiot' Bradley.


Another random story about the ninjas…again this is meant in comedy so do not take it seriously.

But I found it really funny…

Reviews would be awesome, tell me if you loved it or if you hated it!

AN: I rated this T, but just for a warning...there is a bit of language, but nothing more.

THANKS!

And enjoy...

* * *

><p>He gave the door another glance, wondering if he was desperate enough to streak towards it.<p>

Not just yet, but soon.

Very soon.

How did he ever get roped into this?

The last thing he remembered was walking into a restaurant to meet the others, one that had seemed very childish but very fun, before being yanked into the back area by a pair of clowns. And now he was with his brother, having been handed over to the navy moments after the abduction.

After he had gotten over the fact that his brother was in a fluffy full blown chicken suit, laughing his ass off for a good ten minutes, with beak and all; he actually wondered what was going on.

He shifted in the leather jacket that had been forced upon him, before glaring at his brother, who was completely fine with the situation. It had only taken a moment for the navy to tell him what the hell was going on before he decided…

"No way in hell I am going out there"

Glancing his way with a grin, his sweet, bastardly, brother replied "Yes you are"

"I am not" He retorted with a huff, why did he get picked for this anyway?

Yeah, he was a bit taller than the others and a bit more brooding, but that in no way meant that he was 'designated' as the guy to do this!

"Yes you are" Blake was pissing him off, must be a little brother thing.

"Am not"

"Are too"

'Am not"

"Are too"

Not wanting the conversation to degrade further towards it being an immature slapping match, even though he knew he would win, he decided it would be best to go with the simplest word to show what he meant.

"No"

The shorter ninja turned to scowl at him "Are you five or something? Just do it!"

This made him smirk; he wondered if the other male knew he was being the biggest oxymoron ever. "Says the person who won't ask his _precious _Tor-Tor out?"

"…" No comment on that, figures.

Not that he planned on stopping, if he was having his time wasted then he was entitled to a little teasing at his brother's expense. "The person with _luscious _hair"

"Shut it" A short warning, one that really should have been taken seriously, was heard. Too bad he never actually listened to the warnings.

Fluttering his eyelids in the other's face, he pressed further at Blake's irritation and embarrassment levels. "And _dazzling _eyes that set your very _being _alight with _one _glance"

Now he was getting a glare and a death tone to match, his fake feathers were definitely ruffled now "Hunter…"

He really wished he had a camera; perhaps he should call the others in…nah, that would just be plain evil. Just one last push to put the dark headed boy's face up where Shane's uniform was all that was needed. "An _angel_ who's beauty is _unmatched _especially when she's in a _revealing _bikini"

That did it; Blake was so predictable when it came to Tori. Silence, then tomato face, and finally…"HUNTER, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

A muttered comment of "Keep it down, there's kids around" came from a passing waiter before they were alone again.

Chuckling, he took a shot at poking the younger in the ribs. Direct hit, but then his hand was slapped away. "Little brother, it is waaay too easy to get you angry"

Another glare from two dark eyes "I hate you"

Crossing his arms, he snorted in amusement "Then I'm doing my job"

"Back on topic, you are going out there"

Uh, let's see, the answer to that would be…

"No, no, no, no, and hell no!"

…that might have been too much. Oh well, he thought, at least his thoughts on the subject had been made crystal clear.

"Scardy cat" Blake muttered, now it was his turn to glare.

"I am not scared!" If he was anything, he was an awesome ninja that was NOT afraid of anything. Well, most things, a pissed Tori was something that made him run for the hills. But for good reason of course.

"And yet you won't go…" An amused tone was heard, it must have been obvious that he was not happy with the assumption that he was scared to go out looking like he was.

"I just don't want to" It was the truth, they were going to laugh at him and frankly he did not like being laughed at.

Nothing the ninja said was going to change his answer "It's only an hour"

"N and O, do I have to say it again Blake?" He probably would, stubborn bastard.

"Fine, you win"

What? Something was up; Blake did not give up that easy on something like this.

He smirked, like usual, but remained on guard "Like always"

"You are off the hook….chicken"

THERE IT WAS!

He should have known that the younger would bring **that** into this.

Especially with the navy in a CHIKEN SUIT, he should have seen it coming!

That one word, he growled.

"Don't go there"

"BA-BAK-BA-BAK!" Cue his brother flapping his arms while grinning madly, just like when they were younger. The only thing that was different was that they were older, supposedly more mature, and did he mention that Blake was in a giant big bird sized chicken suit? Actually wings were being used with little chunks of feather coming off with each up-down movement.

But he knew why Blake was using the technique; it was one that proved to be better for getting the other to do something than double dog daring. It had been retired when they had 'matured' just a little bit, even though Tori said it wasn't at all, although it seemed that Blake had dusted it off just for the moment.

"That is the worst imitation I have ever heard" He tried to keep a smile off, to be serious, but truthfully he was on the edge of laughing his ass off.

Now the navy was bobbing his neck and strutting around the small space next to the kitchen, a few employees snickering with a glance "CLUCK!"

"I am not" Managing to keep a straight face, he knew that this needed to end before he collapsed to the floor in giggles like Dustin had on many occasions.

"Is Hunter ready ye…" Turning, a wide eyed clown Shane appeared in his vision

Did he mention that the two male wind rangers were the duo, the clowns, which dragged him into this in the first place? Yes, just for the record, they were the ones.

"CLUCK- CLUCK!" And yet his brother went on.

"Dudes, what's taking so lon…BAHAHAHAHHA!" Cue Dustin laughing himself to death with the airhead right behind, both of them somehow keeping their red noses on their faces.

Well if you wanted smiles on peoples' faces…

"CLUCK-CLUCK-CLUCK!" It seemed that that was what Blake was going for.

"BLAKE!" Biting his lip to hold off a laugh, he tried not to snicker while getting the younger's attention.

"Cluck?" He brought one hand to his head to block out the hilariously adorable sight of a wide eyed Blake with his head tilted, arms still in wing position and legs still bent with an innocent look in his eyes.

A look that had been perfected for three reasons. Get out of trouble; get things from other people, and to avoid the wrath of Cam when he/they broke something. There was a reason that the navy was put on the front lines of apologizing when something happened.

But it seemed that their teammates, and the employees, also thought it was funny/adorable because there was a mix reaction with "Awwww" (females) and laughing (guys).

"Don't make me sic the kids on you chicken man" It was something that he knew he would do; perhaps Tori had a camera on her to capture the sight of Blake being chased by fifty plus ten year olds.

"That would just be evil" The red wig wearing skateboarder pointed out while trying to dab a few tears away without messing up the makeup that Tori had put in place.

"Bring them, we know who the **braver** Bradley is" That was an ultimatum if he had ever heard one.

"Burn!" Dustin snickered, still not over his laughing attack yet

It was on now.

He was the dominate Bradley, to challenge that really pissed him off.

"Fine" He was probably going to regret this later.

"What was that?" Blake leaned in closer

"I'll…" God, he hated his life right now.

"What?" Shane asked, all three of them invading his personal space now

"I'LL DO IT, now get out of my face!" With the yell, the shades that had been in his hand went on his face. Perhaps he could save his reputation with them. It wasn't fair, Shane and Dustin were hidden behind layers of makeup and those stupid red noses and what did he have? A leather biker jacket, a pair of dark shades, and a fake scar across his face; that was it!

He was so screwed.

"Good" Not that his brother cared

But first he should just point out that…"I have the worst German accent ever"

"I know" Enter the queen of hell for him, also known as Tori, who was carrying a clip board and looking like she was happy with his costume.

He glared before readjusting the jacket "I hate you"

"I'll take you all out for pizza later" Like that would make it any better

"Sweet" A now not laughing Dustin grinned before giving him a look over "Looking robotic dude"

"Shut it" He snapped to the amusement of the others

"You guys are on" And with that she pushed them all out into the main area

So the duo of clowns went to go do their clown thing and his ridicules looking brother went to go peck at a giggling group of kids…

And he just stood there.

"It's a hundred bucks" She came up to flank him, although he was prepared for her to call the kiddies over to him.

"Not enough for this" He muttered, looking at all the games that made up the arcade. Maybe they could play later; he would kill Blake in pinball.

"Just get over it and get out there TU" Tempted to groan at the nickname he slowly moved towards the kids but not before glaring at each and everyone of his so called 'teammates'.

Soon he would be surrounded by the tots; he wished he was at Ops. That's where Cam was, who lucky enough was not included in the 'Party package' that Tori had come up with.

"Hey, say the line!" Here we go; for once he was glad that he towered over them. Usually it scared the kids, but now he was glad it did.

Readying his vocal cords for the one sentence that he would have to say over and over for the next sixty minutes, he knew one thing to be true.

He was never letting Tori pull him into her party planning money making idea ever again.

Never.

* * *

><p>It was a boring day as he walked behind his mom.<p>

They had been to a ton of stores, each more girly than the last. He wished he could go back to Chuck-e-cheese where all those cool games were. The pizza was also really cheesy; he had told his mom that he wanted to have his big 1-0 birthday there.

That's where Jaden had had his last week, it had been so cool.

A ton of his classmates had been there, they had each been given a hundred tokens to spend. For free! Then there had been ice-cream cake and chips and soda and all that stuff! The best part though, his class had been buzzing about it this morning, was the entertainment.

There had been clowns, funny ones too, and a super silly chicken dude!

But there was also the coolest person ever…

"Why are we shopping again?"

"Because Tori said so"

Then there was a sigh from one of the aisles.

Very sneakily, he peeked around to see a group of big boys sitting around the dressing rooms. They looked very bored, all five of them, which he could understand; shopping sucked.

"I don't get why I have to be here" One that was wearing glasses grumbled

"You skipped out last week" Another, with darker skin, that was wearing red replied

"Lucky" The tallest muttered under his breath

"Are you still bent about that?" The exact opposite of the dirty blonde, height wise anyway, sighed

"Get over it dude" The last stated, before catching sight of him

Quickly he ducked behind the display, before looking back around to see the guy smiling at him.

"Dudes, we have a stalker" Never taking his eyes off of him, the yellow guy motioned towards him.

"Figures after last week" The darker red wearing guy mumbled

"Brooding idiot alert" The lighter shade announced, which was met with a glare

But there was this one thing about the tallest one that he could not get over…

"Here Hunter, protect your identity" The shortest jokingly said, throwing a pair of sunglasses off a rack to the brooding one

With a sigh, 'Hunter' put them on.

And then it hit him, he knew where he recognized the dude from!

Without a second thought he ran up to the guy, which probably wasn't the smartest idea considering how much bigger they were than him.

"Um…hi?" The second tallest asked, they all seemed kinda shocked that he just came up to them like that.

"My name's Chris" His voice came out as a squeak, even though he wished it would be like his big brother's already!

"Hey Chris, I'm Dustin" He liked this guy, he was really nice.

"Um…I was wondering…if…uh" He shuffled his feet a bit, how would he ask 'Hunter' if that was his real name, to do it?

"Yeah dude?" They all seemed a bit amused with his behavior

"Could you say the line?" The tallest froze, before twitching.

The others, except for the green dude, tried to not snicker but weren't doing a very good job.

"You guys ready to…" A lady appeared out of the dressing rooms with hangers of clothes in hand. She then hung them up before turning to them.

"What's going on?" She eyed the others before glancing down at him

"I asked him to say the line" He really hoped he hadn't done something wrong…but the thing was that that was his favorite movie line ever! His big brother had showed him the whole set of the movies before their mom had found out and even though they were both grounded, he still loved the character.

"Well he will, won't you CTU-1?" She glared at the taller male, who looked like he was going to kill someone, probably her.

"CTU-1?" He heard the glasses' guy ask

"Crimson Terminator Unit, Version One" Another whispered back

"What did I miss last week?"

"A lot"

He had never heard of that before, it must be something that was coming out in the next movie. His mom had said that he couldn't see it because it was too violent but maybe he could get his dad to go see it…

"Come on dude" Dustin nudged the person that he really wished would say it

A grumble was heard, before a deep breath.

And then in a decent accent, but nothing compared to Arnold Schwarzenegger, it came.

"I'll be back"

He grinned happily before hugging the legs of the guy "Thank you!"

"Chris?"

That was his mom, he had to go.

Although he wished he could stay, they all seemed like a cool bunch.

"Bye!" Then he went towards where he had last left his mom.

Now he could tell all his friends at school that he had met the terminator again and that he went by 'Hunter' as a code name and CTU-1 as his actual unit name. This was so much cooler than stupid Jason going snowboarding over the weekend!

Now he didn't mind standing in the store, even though they were leaving now, probably to go to another store. But he didn't care, his big brother would love this!

The only strange thing was that as they exited to go out into the mall, he heard laughter.

It was coming from the section where the terminator was…

* * *

><p>Hysterical laughing…<p>

Dustin was on the ground, as usual.

Shane, Blake, and Tori were gripping clothes racks for support.

And Cam was just staring, probably trying to figure out why they were all laughing.

That's when he knew that he was never going to live this down.

It would probably spread to the ninja schools to the point where if he ever looked at leather or shades again there would be laughing.

He sighed…

"I'm back!" Shane sputtered

More laughing.

And yet they wondered why he was brooding all the time…

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Reviews plz?


End file.
